


and he did

by milkysys



Series: rei + kaoru [5]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Poetic, im too emotional rn to write so i hope this cn convey my feelings, its like bonds but 10x shorter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysys/pseuds/milkysys
Summary: performing always seemed so perfect with no distractions





	and he did

**|**

tonight i saw him with new eyes.  
he sung his heart out, like always, as i glanced at him for half a second. the loud echoed cheering in the small packed room seemed to have stopped suddenly as our eyes met. he looked happy. after crying his eyes out on my couch last night.  
after calling me with a shaky small voice asking if he can come over for a while. after not showing up for practices for days, and when he did, he never listened.  
neon lights stung and burned while the spotlight was slowly eating us away, yet i looked at him with bright eyes. his hair fell on his shoulders perfectly. his smile could never be wider. his voice cannot be any clearer.

"purple suits you," he once told me. and i replied.

"and you too"

i might have gone dizzy from all of the noise and the sight of it all, yet i swore i saw a glow around kaoru tonight. it was purple, just like him.

tonight i saw him with new eyes, and i think he saw me too.


End file.
